


One way or another

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoiler: 6x17. Si aún no has visto el capi, no vas a saber de lo que están hablando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One way or another

 

 **Título:** One way or another

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beteo:** Sin betear. Sorry!

 **Estado:** Completado. PWP

 **Número de palabras:** 675

 **Pairing:** Dean/Castiel

 **Rating:** NC-13 (porque los labios de Dean jamás podrán ser PG)

 **Fandom:** SPN

 **Spoiler:** 6x17. Si aún no has visto el capi, no vas a saber de lo que están hablando.

 **Disclaimer:** No son míos, no me pertenecen, no gano dinero con esto.

 

 

**“YOU’RE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME THAT  YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN DESTINY” (Castiel. 6x17. min 38:59)**

 

 

 

 

                Dean estaba sentado a los pies de la cama. Había terminado de atarse los cordones de la segunda bota cuando Castiel apareció a su lado. El cazador apenas levantó la cabeza.

                - Hey Cas. El otro día en el desguace de Bobby se me olvidó darte las gracias.

                Castiel torció la cabeza y lo miró sin entender. Dean se lo explicó.

                - Cuando dijiste lo de “tentar al destino” –sonrió-. ¿Podías haber puesto más cosas raras por el camino? Tíos saltando sobre ruedas, perros rabiosos, hachas voladoras… Vamos, ¿creíste que no me daría cuenta de que te habías montado tu propio circo particular?

                Cas sonrió levemente y dio un paso hacia el cazador.

                - Sabía que acabarías dándote cuenta –el ángel caminó los pasos que le quedaban para acercarse hasta la cama de Dean y se sentó a su lado.

                - Ya –Dean se puso bien el bajo del vaquero y se quedó sentado a su lado, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y mirándole-. Aunque debo decir que lo del aire acondicionado fue una putada.

                - Me pareció lo más normal –Castiel se encogió de hombro-. Además teniendo en cuenta lo que suda Sam, me pareció un toque curioso.

                Dean no tuvo más remedio que reírse. Luego se quedó pensativo y finalmente volvió la cabeza para mirar al ángel.

                - ¿Lo dijiste en serio?

                Castiel volvió la cabeza hacia él para devolverle la mirada.

                - ¿El qué?

                - Lo de que yo fui uno de los que te enseñó que se puede construir tu propio destino.

                - Sí –rotundo, directo y franco-. También fui sincero cuando dije que no hay reglas, Dean. Eres libre.

                El cazador lo miró un poco preocupado aunque sus palabras no lo parecían en absoluto.

                - No me mal interpretes, Cas, pero tener alguna que otra regla no está mal. Nos evita caer en la anarquía –meditó-. A veces, cuando se está perdido, una regla para saber qué camino coger no viene nada mal.

                - Tú no tienes ese problema, Dean. Tú siempre sabes qué camino coger.

                Dean sonrió mostrando las arrugas de alrededor de los ojos. Sin dudarlo, se echó hacia delante y depositó un inocente beso sobre la mejilla del ángel.

                - Esa fe que tienes en mi, Cas… algún día vamos a tener que hablarla –apenas se separó varios centímetros del ángel. No había olvidado que Cas había antepuesto la vida de Sam y la suya por la de cincuenta mil personas. Era rápido de decir, pero difícil de asimilar.

                Castiel volvió la cabeza haciendo rozar ambas narices.

                - No hay reglas, Dean. Y es bueno que no las haya, porque si no, no podrías besarme. Ni  yo a ti.

                Dean lo miró algo cansado.

                - ¿Me estás diciendo que si las cosas fueran como antes, que si aún existiera las leyes en el cielo y todo ese rollo, no podría hacer esto? –Dean se acercó de nuevo y volvió a depositar un beso sobre la mejilla del ángel, ésta vez demorándose más en dárselo y apreciando su contacto.

                - Eso es, Dean –la voz de Castiel parecía haber bajado varios tonos más.

                - Entonces, hagamos que merezca la pena que no haya reglas, ¿no crees? –levantó una mano y la dejó de caer en el cuello de Cas, acariciándole con el pulgar parte de la mandíbula. Acercó los labios a los suyos y se quedó a escasos centímetro-. Celebremos que no haya reglas que romper para hacer lo que nosotros queramos.

                Castiel asintió mientras Dean lo besaba.

                _”Sí, Dean; Hagamos que ésta anarquía merezca la pena en más de un sentido.”_

 


End file.
